


(Not A) Fairy

by Angelology



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Hybrid AU, Multi, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelology/pseuds/Angelology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anonymous: ahot6 & hybrid au where Gavin sees Maleficent and gets a lot of angsty feels / nightmares about loosing his wings and the guys comfort him?</p><p> </p><p>It was just some damn Disney movie, so why was he getting a continuous hellish nightmare from it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not A) Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Full ask/prompt: ahot6 & hybrid au where Gavin sees Maleficent and gets a lot of angsty feels / nightmares about loosing his wings and the guys comfort him?? I absolutely loooove 'warmth' btw and hope you do this 'cuz I like how you write hybrid Gavin :)

 

They had gone out to the movies for their date night and because they had just rocked up without any planning whatsoever, they had ended up watching the only movie available; which turned out to be the newest Disney movie, ‘Maleficent.’  
  
They hadn’t paid much attention, but they never really did with any movie. All six of them were never able to remain focused on just one thing while they were together. If they were at the back or alone in the cinema, Gavin would usually let his wings free, which was definitely a huge distraction, Ray would throw popcorn at one of the others (usually Michael) and it was more than likely that person would retaliate. Jack and Ryan would usually be the only two actually trying to watch it by about the middle of the movie, but that never lasted too long.  
  
Still, Gavin had tried to watch it as best as he could, even keeping his wings binded to stop them from being a distraction. It was definitely a lot harder to keep them binded after seeing the main character joyously twirl and soar in the skies, something he rarely did, but absolutely loved to do whenever he could.  
The only thing he didn’t like about the main character was the fact that she was a fairy. Immediately, the boys had pounced on the opportunity, all turning to Gavin and smiling cheekily and Gavin knew that he was in for a whole two weeks of being called a damn fairy. _I am not one of those smegging sparkly fairies, Geoff, damn it!_  
  
Ray had eventually kick started the distractions, the first of the ammo popcorn hitting Michael right on his ear and causing the cat hybrid to reach into the other bowl of popcorn in Jack's lap and throw a few back in retaliation. Gavin was on the end, next to Jack, so he thankfully got out of the line of fire. Geoff, who sat between Michael and Ray, was not so lucky, half the popcorn hitting the ram. Gavin could never tell if the boys hit Geoff on purpose or on accident, but either way it got the hybrid annoyed and definitely distracted. Gavin sighed a little, wondering why the hell Jack had even given Ray the other bucket of popcorn.

Even with the popcorn battle happening right beside him, Gavin managed to maintain most of his focus on the movie. He wished he didn't, however, flinching as Maleficent's wings were taken from her and squirming uncomfortably in his seat as she cried for the loss of her wings.

Gavin was glad he kept his binded, as he was sure they would've reacted distractingly and possibly violently as they usually gained a mind of their own if Gavin's emotions were overwhelming strong. Right now, it was a mix of distress and sympathy.

 _It's a bloody kids movie,_ he reasoned with himself, attempting to convince himself that iron was definitely not a fatal weakness to him and that there was no way anyone would ever attempt to cut off his wings.

Still, the thought of even the possibility of losing his wings made his stomach drop and his hands minutely tremble because he couldn't imagine his life without them. There had been a point in his life when he didn't want them, because he convinced himself that the boys didn't want them either, but they had quickly convinced him otherwise.

Jack seemed to pick up on his mood drop, or had just assumed the certain scene would affect him, glancing at him in worry and intertwining his shaking hands in his own steady and warm ones. He worked quickly to distract him, kissing him passionately until Michael threw a piece of popcorn at them.

"Hey assholes, I thought we all agreed to keep our hands to ourselves until we got home?" Michael questioned, but it was more of a snarky reminder. Jack smiled apologetically, pulling away and sitting back in his seat, but kept their hands connected.

Gavin pushed the scene to the back of his mind as he joined in on the popcorn war, glad that they had chosen a late night session so there was no one around except for the two teenagers sitting near the front. Michael snickered as Gavin squawked in surprise when a piece of popcorn thrown from Ray hit him right on the nose.

They had dicked around for a while, Geoff eventually forcing the three lads to sit in front of the Gents and continue their war without Geoff having to sit " _right in the fucking middle of you morons."_ At one point, Jack had tapped his shoulder from behind him and pointed at the screen, indicating that the scene was one Gavin should watch.

Gavin watched as Maleficent restored her wings to her back and he nearly had to scoff because he was pretty sure that if someone cut his wings off then there was no way they would just magically sew themselves back on. Sure, they would heal themselves from burns and cuts, but he was pretty sure they didn't just regrow.

It barely made him feel better but at least Jack had tried. The boys had resumed their war until the bucket was empty, at which point Michael just put his bucket over Gavin's head and Ray, in turn, had put his bucket over Michael's.

Once the Gents had settled the Lads down and calmed Michael down enough so that he wouldn't kill Ray over the remaining salt and popcorn kernels that had made their way into his hair and ears from the bucket, they made their way out of the cinema and to the car, realising it was pretty late to really bother making anything for dinner and had just settled on some take away food instead.

Gavin had been mostly distracted by the other Lads antics, but the feeling of unease crept beneath his skin as they rode in the car. The only comfort he got was reminding himself that his wings were binded to him and hidden away from any contact, that they were still definitely there.

It was a goddamn Disney movie, he didn't understand why it brought such unease to him. Then again, he knew the others would be squirming and uncomfortable if their own hybrid animal parts were cut off on the screen on someone else. It would probably be more worrying if he wasn't affected by it.

So he let it slip as simple discomfort and unease, deciding to not really bring up his concerns that were being thought of by the dumb voice in his head. They were too tired to really do anything after eating dinner, so they cuddled on the couch and watched some show Gavin had no interest in until they all fell asleep.

 

Geoff woke him up, shaking him gently and whispering for him to _get up,_ there was something he had to show him.

Gavin eventually got up, rubbing his eyes and stretching his wings out. He noticed the other boys were already up, which was weird as Michael usually slept in much later than him and someone always stayed in the bed with him until he woke. The next weird thing he noticed was that it was dark and there was a chill in the air that just somehow felt... Wrong.

Geoff beckoned him over to the kitchen counter where he handed him a cup of coffee. Gavin laughed it off, asking why the hell he was going to drink coffee when it wasn't even daybreak.

Geoff shrugged it off, persistent that Gavin should drink the coffee. Eventually he gave in and took a sip, the warm liquid rushing down his throat. That's when the fingers gripping the mug suddenly relaxed on their hold, the mug dropping and shattering to the ground beneath him.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he was also on the ground, staring at fragments of the broken glass that were now at his eye level. He couldn't feel his body, feeling strangely disconnected and alienated.

His sight and hearing remained, and he watched with disorientation as Geoff bent down in front of his vision, a wickedly sharp knife in his hands. His hearing was limited, but he was able to grasp occasional words.

_"Cut... Off... Nuisance... Maybe.. Love.... Then."_

The garbled words made no sense to Gavin's muddled brain, and trying to speak past his heavy tongue was proved to be impossible as he watched as Geoff walked behind him.

His wings were not as dulled in feeling as he would've liked, screaming in pain as Geoff began to slice the wings.

When he woke, he was covered in blood, alone and wingless. His screams and sobs of horror for the loss of his limbs continued until he seemingly passed out.

He woke up, but the nightmare continued. He knew it was a nightmare by the time Michael had grabbed the viciously long blade and began repeating what Geoff had done. The nightmare continued, and he could only just pray that he would wake up from his own mind before he saw each of his boys commit the cruel act.

However, luck was not with him. He was trapped within his nightmare until each of his boys had committed the act and only then was he allowed to truly wake up.

 

Immediately, he was alert and pinching himself to make sure this was not just the horrible nightmare on loop again. His hands trembled, and he looked around to see that the other boys were still peacefully asleep in the dark room, the only light source coming from the still-playing television. Jack's snoring calmed him down a little, and he forced himself to even out his breathing and relax.

He carefully peeled himself from the couch, unwrapping Michael's arm from his chest and untangling his legs with Geoff's. He stood up, his footsteps light as he walked over to the kitchen and quietly poured himself a glass of water, hands still shaking but somehow managing to not spill the water.

He panicked for a second when he couldn't see his wings in the corner of his eyes as he attempted to stretch them, but quickly calmed once remembering he hadn't taken them out of the bind before he had fallen asleep. He got rid of the bind quickly, flexing his wings and letting them lazily rest behind him.

It was 4:03AM, according to the microwave clock, and Gavin knew he had no hope of going back to sleep. So to pass the time until his boys would wake up, he sat on his dining table seat and stared at the tablet like it held all the answers and dreams he wanted.

His boys wouldn't cut off his wings, he knew that. They wouldn't intentionally ever harm him. He was certain of it. But there was still a fist of doubt clutching his heart and making his breathing a little more constricted whenever he thought about the nightmare.

He exhaled, leaning forward and running his hands through his hair. Ghost phantom feelings of pain would shoot through his wings, similar to the ones he felt in the dream. His brain really was an absolute prick to him sometimes.

The minutes passed by slowly, Gavin's mind constantly flashing back to his earlier continuous nightmare. He began to curl in on himself, his legs eventually coming up and tucking his knees below his chin. His wings carefully wrapped around him, like as a protective feathery blanket, and he stayed like that until the Sun rose.

He wasn't sure he was locked inside of his mind for, apparently staring emptily at the table in front of him. He didn't even notice the movement on the couch in the corner of his vision, didn't notice the person moving over towards him. He did, however, notice the gentle hand on his wings and he panicked, suddenly jerked back to reality and unaware of his situation.

He calmed down once he noticed it was Geoff, the man carefully watching him with clear signs of concern. Gavin didn't even realize the man was speaking, too busy trying to coax himself down from the chair which he was now stood on, wings flexed to their full extent in a threatening sort of gesture.

"Gav? Hey buddy, anytime you want to come to earth yet?" Gavin slowly curled hips wings back in and began to work on relaxing his tensed muscles. "Hey there we go. Good morning to you too, asshole. What time did you get up?"

Gavin shrugged in response, jumping down from the chair and walking around Geoff. Geoff grabbed his upper arm tightly, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"Gav, look at me," Geoff coaxed, somehow managing to combine authority and concern in his tone to successfully make Gavin do as told, "you don't look like you had _any_ fucking sleep, dude." Geoff stared accusingly at him, and Gavin tried to shrug his way out of the man's tight hold.

He was unsuccessful and remained standing there in Geoff's grip while he stared him down. Eventually, he seemed to be able to find what he had been looking for. "You had a nightmare." He declared eventually, his voice soft but his tone hard.

Gavin scoffed, making some very manly bird squawks in protest. "I did not, you spaff!" Geoff let go of his arm, his eyes quickly glancing over Gavin's shoulder. Gavin followed his line of vision to see a few of the others stirring, successfully waking all of them that were on the couch eventually.

Gavin glared at Geoff, still trying to play off the nightmare. God, it sounded so childish. He was scared of one little nightmare and was now unable to sleep because of it. _Yeah, that didn't sound like a seven year old at all._

Gavin was too focused on mentally beating himself up for even allowing himself to be so affected by the damn movie that he didn’t even notice the other boys begin to rouse and walk up to the pair. He flinched when he felt a hand gently stroke the feathers closer to his back, right where the phantom feeling still resided.  
The hand immediately pulled back and he glanced back to see Jack’s look of confusion and worry, and Gavin immediately felt guilty. He knew his boys would never harm him or his wings, so why was he acting so damn jumpy around them?  
  
Geoff’s stare was still directed right at him and he shrugged it off, excusing himself for the bathroom which he really did need.   
His thoughts began to twist darkly while he was alone. What if his boys really did want to cut off his wings? What if the movie was some sort of hint?  
God, he sounded like some numb-nut religionist or something. He had to calm the heck down and forget the damn fairy movie.  
  
It was a little harder than he thought. He kept his wings close to him the whole time during breakfast, guarding them carefully and closely. He waved off Geoff’s offer of coffee, the nightmare still lingering in the corners of his mind and scaring him slightly with the possibility of the coffee being drugged.  
The other boys were quick to pick up on his odd behaviour, Ray sitting a little closer to him at the table and Ryan playfully kicking him under the table. Geoff kept shooting him glances, as did Jack. Michael seemed a little oblivious to it.  
  
 _Well, so he thought._  
“Gav, seriously, what the fuck is up with you? You’re acting really weird and it’s pretty fucking clear you haven’t slept. We’re concerned, asshole, so you better tell us so we can help.” Michael’s outburst silenced everyone immediately, and they all turned to Gavin expectedly.   
“Sorry for worrying you, Boi, just couldn’t sleep last night is all.” Gavin replied, telling him the truth. Well, the half-truth. _Somewhat._  
  
“He’s having nightmares.” Geoff said it with such a cool and calm tone that Gavin’s temper immediately spiked. _Nice way to make it sound even more ridiculously childish!  
_  
“Geoff!” He hissed through clenched teeth, staring at the man for a bit, but he could feel embarrassment rise to his cheeks and colour them red. He stared down at the table, not sure if he could deal with the looks he could be given by the surrounding five men. Sympathy, disbelief, mockery, maybe even some laughing if he was really unlucky.  
When the temptation to look up became unbearable and he finally did so, he found himself leveled with five very concerned men. They looked torn between reaching out to him or sitting there and waiting for Gavin to say something.  
  
“It was dumb, really, don’t worry,” Gavin brushed it off, attempting to smile reassuringly. It didn’t work.  
“It has us worried when you wake up at four a.m and don’t go back to sleep because of a nightmare, which must be pretty serious if it can affect you like that.” Figures Ryan would figure out what time Gavin got up, the man was probably awake himself and just keeping quiet.  
“It was nothing, seriously!” He waved it off, really not wanting to explain that he was scared of his own boys cutting his wings off because of some stupid Disney movie.  
  
Thankfully, someone else seemed to explain it for him.  
Jack spoke up, “It was that scene in the movie, wasn’t it?”   
All the others seemed confused, and Gavin figured they probably had no idea which scene because the idiots barely paid attention to the movie. Gavin really didn’t give them enough credit, however, because all at once they seemed to understand.  
  
Ray spoke up first, “Hey, it’s cool. I mean, if I had to watch a bunny fairy thing losing it’s tail by the man they love, then I’d be a little freaked too.”  
Michael grinned, “Yeah, don’t worry about it littl’ fairy, no need to get your _fairy_ wings in a tangle.”  
“That’s just being mean,” Gavin pouted, folding his arms childishly over his chest.  
  
They all chuckled, but the air was still a little tense. Gavin knew exactly how to clear it, but he wasn’t sure if he could get the words past his throat.  
Thankfully, his boys always seemed to be able to somehow sense exactly what Gavin wanted to say but couldn’t.  
“You know we’d never harm you,” Ryan spoke up this time, his voice steady and strong, “We love seeing you with your wings out, we would never take that away, really. You know this, right?”  
“Of course, you silly little pleb, my brain is just being all spaffy again.” Gavin replied honestly. He knew his boys would never hurt his wings or him.  
They all collectively sighed in relief, the tension lifting from the air and replaced with a feeling of comfort.  
  
“ _So_ , I suggest we then take your mind off things then,” Ray wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, then quickly adding, “No homo. Actually, lots of homo. So much homo.”  
Gavin grinned, his mind quickly taking interest in the idea.  
“So I guess we can all agree that showing Disney _fairy_ fucking movies to Gavin is a bad idea?” Geoff questioned, but was looking pointedly at Gavin.  
“I’m pretty sure he’d like anything that was any sort of _fucking_ movie, if you catch my drift, Geoff.” Michael replied cheekily in response, giving Gavin a little mischievous grin that Gavin loved way too much.  
  
Disney movies were long forgotten from Gavin’s mind after his boys had spent the afternoon with him, distracting him and making sure Gavin knew _exactly_ how much they truly did love his wings.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually haven’t seen Maleficent, my friends sorta gave me an idea, so I hope it was sorta similar to the movie.  
> Thank you for prompting this! It sort of ran along the same lines of Warmth, and I’m highly aware of that, but the plot line is a little bit too similar to really be able to avoid any similarities. I still really enjoyed writing this (yay angst) and I was super happy to see the prompt in my ask, so once again, thank you mysterious anon!  
> I’m super tired so this isn’t edited because I’m a lazy piece of shit soooo hopefully it’s somewhat understandable.  
> In other news I’m meeting Michael and Lindsay Jones at the Perth Supanova (hint hint) and omfg omfg omfg  
> Prompts make my day and I would love if you could send 'em over to my tumblr: youre-my-bois  
> I promise they will all be filled eventually c: Thank you for reading!


End file.
